Nene (Samurai Warriors)
How Nene joined the Tourney Nene has been supporting Hideyoshi since his days serving under Nobunaga. When Mitsuhide betrays his master, her husband races to avenge his lord at Yamazaki. Wanting to support her husband and her three closest "children" (Kiyomasa, Masanori, and Mitsunari), she joins them in battle to support and encourage them. Although Hideyoshi wins the battle and becomes Nobunaga's successor, Oichi dislikes Hideyoshi's new rule and asks Katsuie to assist her rebellion at Shizugatake. Upon their victory, the Oda clan disappears. Ieyasu then challenges her husband's position to power at Komaki-Nagakute. Whilst in battle, Hanzō barricades the normal road to Inuyama Castle and charges for Hideyoshi. Nene is the only one who can intercept him as she uses the ninja path. With her husband planning to subjugate the Hōjō and Date, Nene decides to secure the sea route for the Odawara Campaign and personally rid of the pirates allied with the Hōjō. With the excuse that he doesn't want to impose on her further, Hideyoshi sends her a letter requesting Chacha to be by his side. Not wanting him to play with his courtesan, Nene comes personally to assist the western siege of Odawara Castle. Their victory unites the land and she celebrates by making a delicious meal for her "family". In her dream stage, she goes out in the midst of Sekigahara to protect her husband's dream of a happy world. She delivers spankings to the "naughty children" in the Western and Eastern armies. Kobayakawa and Okuni help her out. When she wins the battle, Nene scolds both armies for not playing nice with one another. Samurai Warriors: Katana has Nene interfere with Hideyoshi's campaign against Katsuie in the Savior scenario. Offended by his intent to claim Oichi, she cajoles Magoichi and the protagonist into helping her catch him. The trio launch a coordinated attack on Hideyoshi by opening his castle with a battering ram while protecting it from his troops. Once she feels her husband has been punished enough, Nene volunteers to accompany Oichi to the Saika Village in hopes of protecting her own marriage. During their stay there, the female cast start bickering over who among them is most beautiful. Her consent to the protagonist's role as judge is earned once they pass her memory-based trials. She may become the winner if the player states their preference for cute or short-haired women. In the Unification scenario, she helps Hideyoshi challenge the player's hegemony over the capital until their defeat ends the Toyotomi's ambition to unify the land. Upon entering the Wisteria Room in Trial Mode, the protagonist learns that Nene had her life savings stolen. Clearing the trials allows them to find the culprit who confesses to Hideyoshi's role in the theft. After hearing her husband's side of the story, she gleefully takes everything he earned using her savings. Wanting to protect Ieyasu for future support of his dream yet busy with other matters, Hideyoshi asks her to aid Ieyasu's escape through Iga in Samurai Warriors 3. Upon her arrival, she meets Hanzō and supports the shinobi. As Ieyasu escapes, Nene is inspired by the experience and Hanzō's professionalism to continue helping her beloved and three "children". Believing in her husband's dream of a happy land, she continues to support him in opposing Mitsuhide, Katsuie, and Ieyasu. At Komaki-Nagakute, she quickly routs Ieyasu and Hanzō but is surprised by Tadakatsu and Motochika's final resistance. Thanks to her efforts, Hideyoshi prevails. Her husband's new allies work together to conquer the rest of the land and combine their strengths a final time to defeat Ujiyasu. She attempts to infiltrate Odawara Castle the night before their siege, but she is discovered by Kotarō. Rescued by Hanzō, she repays the favor by protecting Ieyasu the following day. After the Hōjō's defeat, she once again makes lunch for her "family" and she delivers it to them while riding her ninja kite. Perhaps a slight goof on her part, she seems unable to join them as she struggles to find a way to safely land. Sengoku Musou 3: Empires has Nene support Hideyoshi throughout his story by soothing Mitsuhide, Katsuie, and Oichi from their personal anguish once they submit to the Toyotomi's rule. She rewards her husband's efforts with a feast and is given a bouquet of flowers as a token of his appreciation, though the latter originally intended it to be a gift for Oichi. After unifying the land, the couple decide to play shogi using their vassals as pieces while surveying the view from the air on Nene's kite. Nene continues to fight in the majority of her husband's campaigns in Samurai Warriors 4, first appearing into the main narrative when Nobunaga heads towards the capital in the Oda chapter. She uses her kunoichi espionage and spells for Hideyoshi as a sign of marital devotion and to also prevent him from cheating on her while he is away from home. Wishing to entrust her husband's dream to the youth, she acts as a nurturing foster mother for Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori during the Unification chapter. Nene disappears from the main narrative the same time as her husband. The 4-II Blossom Shower Story has her upset with Hideyoshi for agreeing to be the referee for the all-women competition; Gracia and company protect him from her and convince her to join their group for the land's first idol performances. Nene answers Kotarō's invitation for the third downloadable scenario, personally seeking to free Hideyoshi and Mitsunari from the spell's influence. She is unnerved by Mitsunari's sudden honesty and by her husband's monkey antics, timidly shying away from informing the latter of his behavior when he is freed from the spell. Nene is forced to mimic her husband's speech patterns when she is later placed under the same spell. Hideyoshi invited his wife to join the second tourney, never knowing she's being targeted for cyberization from the Lin Kuei robot assassin, Sektor. Character Select Screen Animation When highlited Nene has her kunai set near her hips. After the announcer calls her name Nene swings her right kunai up, then swings her left kunai, then does a spin kick, then swings her left kunai down, then sets her blades in front of her as the camera zooms saying "Don't worry, my lord! I'll take care of everything!" Special Moves Slashing Twin (Neutral) Nene slashes with her dagger and creates two replicas of herself. These replicas follow her moves and will last until ten seconds pass. Loris Wallop (Side) Nene does a spinning kick that dizzies, flips upside down, connects her blades together, and kicks them so they circle around her. Chimp Kick (Up) Nene handstands and launches herself into the air kicking her feet two times. Orangutan Piledriver (Down) Nene lunges forward, grabs an enemy, and piledrives them into the ground. Monkey Warp (Hyper Smash) Nene readies her kunai saying "You're in trouble now!" She then throws a replica of her blades, darting to another spot and throwing them again. Process repeats twice. Simian Whirl (Final Smash) Nene jumps on to her blades which she has turned into a large Shuriken beneath her as she says "Here I go!". She spins around while hovering above the ground slightly, creating a whirlwhind. After jumping off, she says "That should do it." Bonus Costumes Nene-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Appearance SW2_Nene.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Appearance Samurai Warriors 3 Appearance Nene's first Bonus Costume is based on her Samurai Warriors 3 appearance. To unlock, one must clear Man the Meat Level 3 with Nene. After the customer satisfaction gauge is full, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Nene's Samurai Warriors 3 costume! Be naughty, and you're getting a spanking for sure!" Then, highlight Nene and press Minus once. Samurai Warriors 2 Appearance Nene's second Bonus Costume is based on her Samurai Warriors 2 appearance. To unlock, one must clear Poker with Nene. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Yowzers, you got Nene's Samurai Warriors 2 costume! Now don't mess with her!" Then, highlight Nene and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Nene swings her right kunai left, and her left kunai right, then spins and sets her kunai near her legs, bending her knee and saying "My ninja skills are there for my husband when he needs them." #Nene handstands and kicks tow times, then stabs the ground saying "Why is everybody so weak? Are they giving it a rest?!" #Nene intercepts the loser (2nd place in Multiplayer) trying to get revenge, and kicks him/her in the groin with a Star KO cry, then leans forward saying "Just you wait! I'm not done yet!" On-Screen Appearance Nene walks in wearing a kemono and throws it off revealing her ninja outfit and says "Naughty, naughty. You're in for a spanking!" Trivia *Nene's rival is the red cyber-assassin of the Lin Kuei and its Grandmaster's son, Sektor. While her second rival is the badger-like Volcano Pokemon, Typhlosion. *Nene shares her English voice actress with Star Dream and Ikaruga. *Nene shares her Japanese voice actress with Ayane, Vivian, Celina, Garchomp, Poison Ivy and Abby Incredible (Shimazaki in Japan). *Nene shares her French voice actress with Doronjo and Casca. *Nene shares her German voice actress with Jeannie, Vice, Pink Five, Ming-Ming Duckling, Reina Soho and Ako Tamaki. *Nene shares her Arabic voice actress with Foxy, Tayuya, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Mei, Shizumaru Hisame, Rolling Turtle, Kotetsu Naoe, Miyu Greer, Infernape, Yugao Uzuki, Elpeo Ple (in the Qubeley Mk-II Elpeo Ple Mobile Suit), Ple Two in the Qubeley Mk-II Ple-Two Mobile Suit), Cassie Cage, Honoka and Ikaruga (the one from Fairy Tail). *Nene shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Ranmaru Mori, Cana Alberona, Kushina Uzumaki, Yomi and Ikaruga (the one from Fairy Tail)]]. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen